HAPPY BIRTHDAY
by Rirychiyo-sama
Summary: Misaki habia olvidado su cumplaños gracias a cierto escritor, una fiesta sorpresa y un super mega regalo hara que Misaki le diga el tan inesperado TE AMO?... PESIMO SUMMARY i m sorry jeje


Disclaimer: Aunque me duela admitirlo JUNJOU ROMANTICA no me pertenece, ni Usagi-san, ni Misaki, ni Hiroki, ni Nowaki, ni Shinobu-chi, ni ninguno de sus personajes, aunque entre ellos pero por supuesto que se pertenecen jiji.

N/A: Bueno hola de nuevo aqui estoy hoy con esta nueva historia de junjou es una de mis favoritas, aunque también esta sekaiichi hatsukoi que esta buenísima jajaja -. En fin esta historia la redacto mi hermanita Yukki-chan, igual que yo es una gran fanática del yaoi jiji, la historia va a contar de dos capítulos solamente, el primero a cargo de Yukki-chan y el segundo va por mi cuenta Rirychiyo, espero les guste.

Advertencias: Relación chico x chico si no te gusta no lo leas estas advertido, LEMON en el segundo cap., leve Occ espero que no jajaja.

-CUMPLEAÑOS-

Habia una vez, bueno no exactamente jiji, era un hermoso dia, el sol radiante, los pajaritos cantando, en fin era un dia perfecto, cualquiera que saliera a realizar sus actividades diría que era un dia genial, excepto para una persona Takahashi Misaki, quien estaba más que cansado, por culpa de cierto escritor monopolizador que habia decidido que la noche anterior era una excelente noche para realizar sus prácticas acerca de sus sin fin de novelas, estuvo toda la noche despierto, aun se preguntaba cómo es que usagi-san tenía tanta energía en ese aspecto, aunque no negaba que el sexo le satisfacía en más de un sentido, esa no era excusa para que se la pasara toda la noche en desvelo realizándolo, aun seguia pensando en su acalorada noche con su odiado, pero querido amante Usagi-san, que ni siquiera se acordó de que ese dia el habia llegado al mundo gracias a sus padres, ósea se, su cumpleaños.

Ese dia Usagi-san no tenía nada que hacer, tenía el dia libre gracias a Aikawa-san quien le habia torturado toda la semana anterior para que terminara los manuscritos que tenía pendiente, al principio la odio por ello, pero justo ese dia se lo agradeció internamente, era el cumpleaños de su querido Misaki no sabía muy bien que le gustaría a Misaki en su cumpleaños, por lo que se puso a pensar muy seriamente en ello, pasados unos minutos aun seguia sin nada, no tenía la más remota idea de que regalarle a Misaki, por lo que pidió un poquito de ayuda extra.

- ¿fiesta?- pregunto curioso Usagi-san, nunca se hubiese imaginado que Misaki nunca tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Asi es Usagi, como nuestros padres fallecieron antes de su cumpleaños nunca pudo tener una fiesta normal, yo creo que eso sería un buen regalo.-

-um ya veo, gracias Takahiro, pero dime qué cosas más o menos le gustarían a Misaki-

-pues…etto…Misaki siempre quiso una fiesta llena de globos de diferente colores, un pastel de chocolate, jajaja, lo más gracioso es que siempre lo pedía de un metro de altura, lástima que no pude dárselo…haber… ¡ah! También quería un piñata en forma de oso, asientos de animalitos, y que todas las personas que lo quisieran estuvieran ahí, pero Usagi ¿qué planeas hacer?-

-ya que me lo dices, planeo hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Misaki, como hoy tuvo clases y anoche…pues estuvo ocupado, ya ni se acordó de que hoy era su cumpleaños-

-ya veo, se va a poner interesante, lástima que no podre ir, hoy me toca trabajar hasta tarde y no podre verlo, pero ya le mande mi regalo, debe llegar hoy en la tarde, está envuelto en papel azul, dáselo de mi parte y felicítalo mucho ah y Usagi gracias por cuidar de mi hermano-

-no Takahiro yo debería darte la gracias Misaki siempre me cuida a mí, cuídate mucho nos vemos-

-si adiós-

Perfecto, ahora sabia que es lo que Misaki quería le haría una fiesta enorme, de la cual Misaki se alegraría muchísimo, y con ese entusiasmo salió de su departamento en busca de todo. Cuando regreso de ir en busca de los globos de colores se dio cuenta de que era mucho trabajo para él solo, asi que mejor decidió llamas a algunas salas de fiesta para que le ayudaran, como no tenía el directorio a mamo le llevo más de una hora encontrarlo, cuando al fin lo encontró, hizo sus respectivas llamadas, cuando hubo terminado tocaron el timbre, al parecer el regalo de Takahiro habia llegado, envuelto en papel azul y con un enorme moño amarillo. En menos de media hora llegaron los del salón de fiestas a acomodar todo, y en una hora todo estaba listo, la casa de Usagi-san parecía una enorme sala de fiesta globos por doquier, serpentinas, una enorme piñata en forma de Suzuki-san, sillas en forma de animalitos, la mesa de regalos en la cual solo estaba el de Takahiro, la mesa del pastel, bebidas comida y no podia faltar el tereo.

Entonces volvió a hacer el recuento:

-el pastel- observo la mesa-si-

-globos…si-

-sillas…si-

-piñata…si-

-bocadillos…si-

-el regalo de Takahiro…si-

-invitados… tambi…- se sorprendió el mismo, estaba tan ensimismado con la preparación que olvido invitar si quiera a alguien a la fiesta, en seguida tomo su celular y comenzo a marcar como loco.

Ya era tarde Misaki llegaría a las 5 y ya eran las 4:30, y nadie se habia asomado por ahí, cuando por fin se oye el primer timbre.

-si, quien es-

-Bakahiko, al menos llama con anticipación, para eventos como este, tuvo que sacar a Nowaki del hospital, porque al señor se le ocurrió decirme que era urgente, además trajimos el regalo que pediste-

-gracias Hiroki, está abierto pasa-

Cuando entro Hiroki y Nowaki se quedaron en shock

-nee, Bakahiko, no me dijiste que la fiesta era de Takahashi Misaki?-

-si es para Misaki- le mira confundido

-me compadezco del muchacho- se dijo asi mismo abrazando a Nowaki

-no les gusta el decorado?- pregunto el escritor, con cara de deprimido

-no…no es…eso…Usami-sensei…está muy bonito-contesto bastante nervioso Nowaki al ver la actitud del mayor.

Asi comenzaron a llegar los demás invitados, muy bien ya eran las 5:05y Misaki no se habia dignado en llegar, Usagi ya estaba como Leon enjaulado, estaba desesperado, se suponía que iba a llegar a las 5 entoces porque no habia llegado, ya iba a ir en busca del chico, cuando entra Isaka-san y les dice que ahí venia.

-Tadaima (eh vuelto) - dijo como costumbre al entrar al departamento.

-¡SORPRESA!- se escucho el grito y como se encendían las luces, Misaki quedo en shock habia mucha gente el departamento parecía una sala de fiestas, y en medio de esta habia un gran listón colgando del techo que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MISAKI"

No supo que decir era enorme, esa fiesta era enorme, estaba toda la gente que conocía, desde su profesor de literatura*, hasta Isaka-san, todos ahí por él.

-Usagi-san que es todo esto- pregunto curioso a Usagi, jamás imagino semejante recibimiento

-tu fiesta de cumpleaños Misaki, que nunca tuviste-

-gracias Usagi-san fue muy lindo de tu parte, y me alegra mucho, pero tengo una curiosidad porque se parece a la fiesta de un niño de 8 años?-

-no te gusto?, pensé que te gustaría hasta le llame a Takahiro, para que me ayudara con esto-

-Niichan?, está aquí-

-no…me dijo que no iba a poder venir por su trabajo, pero te mando su regalo está en la menos con todos los demás-

-ah- suspiro resignado, se esperaba algo asi, ya que su hermano trabajaba mucho, Usagi al verlo cabizbajo solo pudo abrazarle por la espalda y decirle.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MISAKI- se sonrojo completamente, la fiesta estuvo genial hubo de todo, desde juego infantiles como, el juego de las sillas(1), sirenita de la mar, a pesar de que la mayoría tenía más de 25 todos jugaron rememoraron sus dias de niñez, hubo payasos también trucos de magia de los cuales Usagi estaba encantado, mientras que Hiroki lloraba por auxilio cuando se atoro en una de las mentadas sillitas de animalitos, Miyagi intentaba hacer que Shinobu-chi pusiera un pucherito como los niños pequeñitos, Isaka-san se reía de cómo los demás no podían siquiera armar un animalito con su globo, al final de cuentas se le reventó en la cara y casi se puso a llorar con ….

Fueron las mejores 4 horas que Misaki hubiera deseado, aunque era lindo y agradable tenía su lado malo, como él era el festejado andaba de aquí para allá, no tuvo siquiera un minuto para pasarla con Usagi, se sentía algo frustrado por ello.

Tan pronto y como termino la fiesta, agradeció y despidió a todos, aunque ya no habia nadie aun no veía a Usagi, lo busco por todas partes, pero no lo encontró, quería verlo aun más que nunca, y lo vio en la mesa de regalos habia un enorme ramo de flores exóticas con una tarjeta, ya suponía de quien venían.

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MISAKI_

_Esta es la primera parte de tu regalo que consta de tres partes, ve a la cocina ahí encontraras la segunda_

_Misaki TE AMO_

Lo que leyó lo dejo con un enorme sonrojo, más o menos ya se imaginaba la ultima parte de su cumpleaños, cosa que le hizo excitarse un poco.

*no se si si Hiroki es su profe de literatura, no me acuerdo muy bien jajaja pero aquí esta.

(1) ni idea tengo de cómo se llama el bendito juego ese, es ese donde ponen música y solo 5 sillas para 6 personas y cuando termina la música todos se sientan y pierde el que queda parado, ya saben a cual me refiero no.

A mí en lo personal, me enamore de la parte aunque cortita pero lindísima donde Hiroki se atora en la sillita, mi vida. A ver si me pongo a hacer un fic de ellos jijijiji. Tal y como lo dije este primer capítulo lo escribió mi hermanita Yukki-chan, yo le puse algunos arreglos demás con consentimiento de ella por supuesto el de Hiroki ese fue mío jajaja tenía tanta ganas de ponerlo, asi que no fue muy difícil adaptarlo aquí.

Reviews… no cuesta nada, dejarme un comentario si ya se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, no les llevara mucho dejarnos un mensajito a mi hermanita y a mí, para ver si le gusto, y si quieren que suba el siguiente capítulo. Bueno bye bye hasta la próxima espero actualizar pronto, la bendita universidad me deja molida.


End file.
